How Does A Rapter Think?
by Arc Angel1
Summary: What would Jurassic Park look like from the Raptors veiw? On a different island? And when people come to take the Raptors to another park, surly mayham follows! I'd love to update, but it wont let me. If n-e-1 could tell me y, I'd appriciate it! thankz
1. Your Guide To My Story

THIS IS ONLY A GUIDE:   
JUST SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT!  
  
Raptor (Velociraptor)- Meat eating (carnivore) dinosaur. Small, quick, agile, smart, high jumpers, beautiful and deadly all describe these magnificent beasts. Intelligent eyes, long bodies and tails, beautiful build, and breathtaking beauty (if viewed in action). A long tapered snout, equipped with a mouthful of thousands of sharp teeth, set in a tapered head, long neck, and light- build body. The seven inch long razor sharp, dagger like claw is on both the hind feet. Seven inches long, retractable, and highly dangerous. It is used to tear open any animal in its hunting path. The Raptor is a good hunter, a social pack animal and a good parent. Many different colors. Green eyes, most. and slender, muscular body builds all. Very deadly, but a gem in the dinosaur world.  
  
Now, let us introduce the stars of our show,   
Jesper's Pack!   
  
All of the raptors and their colors. ^_^  
  
Alpha Male- Jesper (cold gray w/ molted brown & black)  
Alpha Female- Chasidy (Pale white w/ black stripes along spine)  
2nd oldest Male- Qwilleran (Pale white w/no stripes)  
2nd oldest Female- Chanhassen (Grey w/ molted black)  
3rd oldest Male- Zanerkand (Orange tiger stripe/ no black)  
3rd oldest Female- Elsa (Pale white w/ black stripes along spine)  
Female Twins- Salmanca/  
Sydny (both gray w/ molted black)  
Juvenile Males (3)- Jay/ (orange tiger stripe/ no black)  
Zomba/ (molted brown and white)  
Wrex/ (Green w/ molted brown)  
Juvenile Females (2)- Loria/Soria  
  
  
Hypsi (Hypsilophodontid)- Plant eating (herbivore) dinosaurs with the intelligence of a cow. Characteristics: Long slender neck, topped with a tapered head. Large, flat edged front teeth help them tear the plants that they eat. That gives them their name, which means: "High Ridge Tooth." Eight feet long and seven feet tall is the average for the adults while it is only half the size for youngsters. Mostly standing on their front legs, Hypsi's sometimes forage for food on all fours, balancing their body weight with their front feet. Hypsi's are the "graceful Gazelles" of the Dinosaur kingdom.  
  
  
T-Rex (Tyrannosaurus Rex)- Large meat eating predator. The name means "Tyrant Giant Lizard." Hunts for large prey once every few weeks. Amazingly a very caring parent. Contrary to popular belief, the T-Rex can see non- moving objects just as well as moving objects. Normally over 27 feet long and about two stories tall, there's no wonder why this beast rules the island. The babies are about the size of a raptor. The T-Rex's max speed is 30 mph. Much faster than a human.  
  
  
Triceratops- Plant eating (herbivore) dinosaur. The three horns on its head, one on its nose, and two above its eyes give this dinosaur its name, meaning, "Three horn." The triceratops vary in size, but are mostly ten feet long and five or six feet tall. Youngsters, again, are only half the size. Triceratops are extremely territorial and will stand up to any predator that tries to attack it, even if it is a T-Rex. Sometimes, they will kill each other over the territory, or control of the herd, that is run by a female, and not a male.  
  
  
Brontosaurus (Brachiosaurus)- Plant eating (herbivore) dinosaur. Their long necks are mostly used as a balance for their long tails. Contrary to the belief of non- archeologists, the brontosaurus did not use its long neck to reach the high- up leaves on the tree's very often. Reason being, the tail was so heavy that it would tip the dinosaur back if it had its head up for to long. They normally live in herds, but some of them live on their own.  
  
  
The Island in General- The island was inhabited many years ago, by the people who had first discovered the dinosaurs, InGen's arch-rival, Biosyn. The people made facilities, housing, and other major necessities of life centered in the middle of the island, only about half a mile away from a clear river and a cliff face. The people were overjoyed when they found out about the dinosaurs. Why? Because they were building a five star resort on the beautiful island. The dinosaurs, REAL live dinosaurs, would bring tourist attraction to the resort. They rounded up all that they could and put them in highly electrified cages. It cost them a bit, (and they had obviously never heard of "*Jurassic Park*") but they got the resort up and running. Before they could get the public to know about it, the dinosaurs escaped. (Duh. The "*Jurassic Park*" effect!) This caused mayhem, and the creators of the resort were all killed. No one ever knew about the private island. No one ever knew it was there. No one knew... Until people came back.... Now, one pack of Raptors is on the brink of extinction, along with the rest of the island. 


	2. The Hunt

Now, this is the first real chapter. Please, be nice.  
  
Jesper's Pack  
  
  
  
There was a sudden chill in the warm morning air. The birds stopped chirping, the crickets went silent. The tall, prehistoric, exotic, two-story palms swayed in the soft breeze. The giant leaves of a nearby eucalyptus tree shook as colobus monkeys dashed up the trunk, leaping gracefully from branch to branch to get away from the unseen horror.  
  
There was the snap of a nearby twig, to the right of the large clearing. The heard of Hypsi's (Hypsilophodontid), six in all, jerked their heads up to look at the sound.  
  
Hypsi's are small, quick animals (dinosaurs) that once roamed everywhere in the world. They have strong jaws to chew the food they eat. In fact, their name means "High Ridge Tooth," from their characteristic self- sharpening teeth. Slender necks connected their heads with their muscular bodies. The Hypsi's are molted green and dark brown. They stand like Kangaroos. Sometimes when foraging, they use their short front arms to balance their weight.  
  
The lead Hypsi let out a low honk.  
  
The breaking twig sound came again. This time, it was off to the left. The Hypsi's whirled around. There was nothing there. No further sound was heard.  
  
The animals went back to eating. They had a short attention span, and roughly the intelligence of a cow.  
  
There was another snap. All three were deliberately made. A Velociraptor hopped out into the clearing. The raptor was about six feet tall and seven or eight feet long. It was striped with light orange and burnt orange. It stood on its hind legs, its forearms waving in the air every so often. On each back foot, there was a seven inch long dagger like claw that was razor sharp. This was Zanerkand, a male of Jesper's pack.  
  
The Hypsi's turned to run, and met yet another raptor.  
  
This one was pale white, short black stripes at odd intervals along its spine. It was crouched, arms outstretched, mouth open in a snarl. This was Elsa, a female of Jesper's pack.  
  
The Hypsi's turned around to run again, but the way was blocked by three other raptors.   
  
There were two raptors that were pale white, but mostly molted brown, with a deep red stripe down their spines, from head to tail. These were Jay and Zomba, two adolescents in hunting. They were only five or six feet long and five feet tall. They still had some growing to do for becoming adult raptors.  
  
Elsa and Zanerkand were teaching Zomba and Jay how to hunt.  
  
When the Hypsi's turned to run from Elsa, she pounced. She landed lightly on the back of a young Hypsi. When she did, the other Hypsi's scattered, leaving the younger one to fend for itself.  
  
Zomba and Jay hopped in anticipation as Zanerkand took a step foreword.   
Elsa was forced to summersault off the Hypsi's back. She landed on her feet and whipped around to face her prey.  
  
Zanerkand jumped at the Hypsi, but was forced to leap back to avoid flailing feet. Elsa jumped back onto the Hypsi. When Zanerkand jumped back in, it was all over. Jay and Zomba dashed foreword to nip at the Hypsi's flanks.  
  
In minutes, the Hypsi was dead.  
  
Zanerkand bounced up onto the Hypsi's body, bending down to sniff it quickly, then straightening up. He made a few raspy, cough sounds, then a series of low clicks, like a purr.  
  
On cue, other raptors stalked out of the trees. Besides Elsa, there were two other Raptors who were pale white. Chasidy the Alpha female, and a male, Qwilleran. Zanerkand and Jay were the only two male raptors with the burnt orange coloring, but two females, Lorina and Soria, were just like Jay. The alpha male, Jesper, was a cold, steely blue with molted gray and black. The three females, Chanhassen, and the twins, Sydny and Salmanca, were all gray with molted black. Lastly, Zomba and Jay, well you know.  
  
Jester and Chasidy, the two alphas, walked up to the dead Hypsi. They looked it over, then nipped at each other a bit, and gave a quick gesture with their heads. The other raptors darted foreword, but in an order. The youngsters went first, then the older ones. When they were eating, they had an order. Adults helped the youngsters, and none of them snarled or bit each other.  
  
It was a regular pack order. Just like lions and hyenas behaved in their packs. 


	3. Tug O War and The Cave

""Tug-O-War""  
  
  
By the time the meal was over, not much of the Hypsi remained. There was blood, bones, and fat, but even the bones were being eaten. The adult raptors were laying on their sides, soaking up the sun after the long meal.  
  
The youngsters were tugging on some of the bones. Jay was at one end, Wrex at the other. Zomba was pulling in the middle, to no avail. Lorina and Soria were watching timidly, rubbing their noses against their clawed hands. The boys were just trying to impress them.  
  
Zanerkand was rubbing his snout on an overhanging branch, stretching to reach it. It didn't do much good. His snout was still bloody. He clawed at his snout, his nose twitching. Then he rubbed it on the ground, snuffling around in the leaves.  
  
When he looked up, Jay was standing in front of him, a bone in his mouth, tail waving around wildly. It was an invitation to come and play. Zanerkand gladly accepted, taking a grip on the other side of the bone, he started a heated game of tug-o-war.   
  
Jay jerked his head back quickly, not letting the bone go, both of them growling in a 'friendly' way. Zanerkand retaliated by twisting his head to the left, trying to pry the bone out of Jay's grip. Jay bounced along with the bone as Zanerkand pulled him back. Then, in an almighty heave and show of strength, Jay reared back with all his power, the bone falling from his opponents bite.  
  
Jay slipped, tumbling backwards, landing in a pile on top of the other adults. He was snapped at by Jesper, but he managed to skip out of biting range, holding his prize proudly. The bone. He strutted around the clearing, the bone in his mouth, a spring in his step, showing off.  
  
In reality, Zanerkand just let Jay win. It was only natural. Zanerkand was a very liked pack member amongst the younger members.  
  
Jesper, now fully awake, yawned and stretched, his mouth open wide. He scratched his head with his clawed, three fingered hand. He got up, stretching again, then shaking to get the dirt and leaves off himself. He pushed his snout against Chasidy and Qwilleran, the two closest raptors to him. They got up without protest.  
  
Jesper coughed twice, softly. When all the other raptors were watching him, he jerked his head to the left, indicating they had to go.  
  
The rest of the raptors got up, yawning, stretching, and shaking. They got into a single file line and followed Jesper and Chasidy to a little path in the woods. Qwilleran and Chanhassen were the last in the line. The juveniles were in the middle, for better protection.  
  
They walked through the trees, making no sound at all, treading carefully on the leaf carpeted ground. In the middle of the line, Wrex crouched down, preparing to pounce onto Zomba's back, but his plans were foiled.  
  
Qwilleran nipped his tail, making him yelp shortly and leap up, continuing in his line, moping. He walked with his head down, tail drooped. It was bad enough being snapped at, like Jay, but to be nipped was a different thing.  
  
Eventually, the raptors made it to the bank of a fast flowing stream. It was a few feet deep, but the raptors didn't cross it, even though the trail went on past the stream. The raptors turned and angled up the stream. Still single file.  
  
Pretty soon, they came to another path, this time through really tall grass. It was so tall, it was over the raptor's heads. Wrex snuck a look back, and was disappointed to find out that Qwilleran was still there.  
  
The path veered off to the left sharply, and the raptors followed. They got through the weeds, then to the woods again. It was like a never ending path. The youngsters were getting restless, even though they had walked this path many times before.   
  
Finally, they came to a half-moon clearing backed by a vertical cliff. Cut into the side of the cliff was a cave. The cave was about fifteen feet wide, eight feet tall, and twenty feet back. There were leaf beds in the far back of the cave. Bones littered around the half-moon clearing. The woods closed in around the clearing.   
  
This was the Raptor's home turf.   
  
Some of the raptors lay around, just like they had after the meal, and soaking up the sun. Zanerkand flopped onto his side in a patch of sun light, followed by Jay, Zomba, and the ever mischievous Wrex.   
  
Jesper and Chasidy stood in the entrance to the cave, watching over the clearing. They were looking for mischievous behavior, danger, and other hazards.   
  
With all the raptors either laying around outside in the sun or lazing around inside, there wasn't much to look for. Chasidy yawned, her mouth wide, revealing her rows and rows of sharp teeth. She scratched her head slowly, then shook to get the extra dirt off her body.  
  
All of the raptors were lazing around, doing nothing. The youngsters were going crazy. They wern't used to it being so quiet.  
  
Come to think about it it was kinda quiet...  
  
Too quiet... 


	4. Land 'er Ov'r There!

Ok, the last chapter was a "funny" chapter. Well, just as funny as you can make the most deadly hunter in the world. This is a hard story. i can't use any "words like this." No talking until the Humans come along. Its kinda hard to make a story, and give them, whats the word? Ah, I think.... Yeah, its personalitys. Kinda hard to give them personalitys.  
  
Well, accualy, I think that Wrex's personality is getting along fine. So is Jay's and Zanerkands. Oh yeah, I got Zanerkand from Final Fantasy 10, and I really liked the name.  
________________________________________________________  
""Land 'er Over There!""  
  
  
  
Wrex swished his red tail back and forth, watching the compy's pick at the carcas of the young Hypsi. Wrex had walked all the way back here by himself.   
  
When the compy's were all bending down to eat, Wrex dashed in, expertly nipping off one of the compys. It was a game that young raptors played to get ready for the hard tasks of hunting.   
  
The compy hung limply in Wrex's jaws. He dropped it and looked back at the carcas.It was green now, from all the compys swarming about it. He bent down and picked the compy up in his jaws again. He resisted the strong urge to shake it, and sprinted off down the path, his prize, much greater than Jay's, hanging in his jaws, still warm.  
  
That clearing was one Hypsi's would never re-visit. That was for sure.   
  
Wrex ran along silently. It seemed like he was floating, not running. when he heard a sound, he stopped dead in his tracks. He cocked his head and listened.  
  
It was a constant stomping sound. Wrex turned his head in the direction of the sound, his jaws almost so slack, the compy slid out of his mouth. He caught it before it hit the ground. Instead of going along the path, Wrex flitted through the trees to the sound, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
He looked around a giant palm, expecting something quite different than what he saw.  
  
Humans.  
  
He didn't know what they were, but he knew they made a lot of noise, judging from their leader.  
  
"Land 'er ov'r there!" one of the men hollered, waving his hand in the air.  
  
"Alright, captain!" was the reply.  
  
"No, no! Not there! D'you want the camp t' flood?! I said ov'r there!" the captain shouted.  
  
"Sorry captain!"  
  
There was a ship in the middle of a wide river. The same river that the Raptors followed, only it was a stream up north. The ship was packed with a lot of supplies, mainly tents and building items. Below deck, there was probably tons of food to suply the workmen with.   
  
"No! Stupid! Ov'r there!" the captain hollered again.  
  
Wrex twitched his nose. He wasn't sure of these, things, that made so much noise. He turned around and headed back up to the path. He darted in and out among the trees, playing a game of "tag" with the shadows and sun patches.  
  
When he got back to the cave, Jesper met him at the end of the path. Jesper nipped the back of Wrex's head for leaving the rest of the pack. Then Jesper let him pass.  
  
Wrex took the time to strut past Jay, waving the compy in front of Jay's snout. Jay growled a low growl.  
  
Zanerkand jumped onto a high rock, planning to lay down. He was interupted, however, when Jay jumped up with him, taking his spot.  
  
The elder raptor coughed. He snapped his jaws in the air, and lept onto another rock. He flopped down, taking the warmth from the rock and the sun. He was warm blooded, yes, but to have such a warmth here, and to not use it, would be absolutly crazy.  
  
Salmanca and Sydny, the two twins, were napping inside the cave. Their grey bodys blended right in tho the back of the cave. Nothing could see them at all, but perhaps the other raptors.  
  
Zomba and Wrex, along with Lorina and Soria were pulling at the compy, trying to take it for themselves. Zomba and Wrex were pulling as hard as they could, shaking their heads at the same time to try and jerk it from the girl's grasp. Lorina and Soria were just hanging on, digging their feet into the dirt. When Wrex gave an almighty heave, accompanied by Zomba's thunderous growl, the girls let go.   
  
The two young raptors tumbled backwards, the torn compy as their prize. They proceeded to tear at the compy even more, trying to take it from each other.  
  
In the end, both of them were winners. The compy had been ripped apart, and was in two pieces. Zomba proceeded to eat his half, while Wrex tried another approach.  
  
He pranced over to the girls, the prize dangling in his jaws, and set it down. The girls looked at him, and he pushed it closer to them. In the end, the girls gladly accepted the gift.  
  
Then Wrex walked over to Zomba and stole a bit of the compy for himself. This started a fight, and neither of the young raptors were victorious. Zanerkand was. He jumped in and stopped the two of them from seriously hurting each other. By then, there wasn't much of a compy left.  
  
And none of the raptors were worried about the humans, and only one of them knew. But what worry was it to them? Nothing at all.  
________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, man has arrived.  
  
~~~""*Crackle crackle* Houstin, we've *Crackle crackle* made contact.... *breathing and crackling*""~~~~  
  
LOL. 


	5. Raptors Attack

The Raptors Attack  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Zomba snuffled around in the dirt, trying to find any leftover scraps of the compy. His search turned up unsucsessful, as he only found a fragment the tail bone. Zomba gave up and went to lay in a patch of sun with Wrex and Loria.  
  
Jesper paced along the border of the cave. Something was agitating him. No doubt he could smell the humans. He growled worriedly to himself, and Chasidy walked up, nuzzling his snout. Jesper pushed her away and continued to pace.  
  
Salmanca and Chanhassen were laying on their sides on a boulder, in the sun. They were fast asleep. The meal of the Hypsi weighed them down. They, nor the rest of the pack, would need to eat for another few days.  
  
Wrex got up from the sun spot and walked to the stream. He dipped his head in and took a long, cool drink. He was accompanied by Jay and Zanerkand as they all took long, refreshing drinks.  
  
Then, in a sudden burst of play, Wrex nudged Jay, and he toppled into the stream. Wrex followed, and a heated game started up. Wrex snapped playfully at Jay's back legs while Jay nimbly danced out of Wrex's way. Then, losing all interest, Wrex starred to dig his snout into the stream bed, sending bursts of bubbles up every time he opened his mouth or exhaled.  
  
Jay followed suit and shuffled around the bottom of the stream bed. He sent bubbles up just like Wrex. Zanerkand left the stream, not wanting to get wet, and layer down in a patch of sun. Jay was still by the stream, not following his 'role model' of a raptor, but watching him go, water running off his snout and into the water.  
  
Wrex lifted his head out of the stream. The water trickled down the sides of his face and dripped off. Wrex snorted, in Jays direction, and a jet of mist and water hit Jay in the face. Wrex must have found this entertaining, because he dropped his snout back into the water and did the same thing again.  
  
Jay retaliated by pouncing on Wrex and getting him fully submerged in the water. Wrex struggled, and in a violent kick, claw retracted of course, he threw Jay off of him and leaped up. He dropped his snout in the water again and blew the mist in Jay's face. Then, he nimbly dashed out of Jay's reach and into the small safety of the cave.  
  
Jesper halted all other activity by sounding the alert. He coughed and then made a series of high clicks. All of the raptors were suddenly alert, standing, regardless if they were sleeping minutes before.  
  
Jesper sniffed the air again and recognition hit him. He had been on this island for far longer than any of his pack. He was nearing ten years. For a raptor, that was actually quite long in this harsh climate. He recognized the sent of the Humans. No, they weren't the same humans, but he recognized the /sent/. The putrid odder of machines.  
  
Jesper snorted and jerked his head to the stream, then coughed. The other raptors understood fully. They were going to check it out. This would be a test of braveness for the younger ones, watching the way their elders fidgeted at the sent, they were already wary of the odd presence. Of course, it was almost dark. The sun patches were almost all gone, the pale white circle of the moon already showing in the crimson sky.  
  
Jesper trotted to the stream. Hidden behind a clump of ferns was a well worn trail. Jesper followed this, and his pack followed him single file, the same way as before. Wrex, understanding the situation, kept his devious deeds to himself.  
  
Jesper and his pack came out of the stream path and to the path that they took to get to the Hypsi's fields. They were running at a fair pace when Jesper stopped suddenly. Instead of running into him, the other raptors stopped dead in their tracks. Well, for the acceptation of Wrex, who had been planning to do something horrid. He plowed right into Zomba, who plowed into Jay, who plowed into Zanerkand, who stayed his ground and didn't plow into any-raptor.  
  
Qwill snapped irritably, and Wrex wagged his tail out of snapping reach, practically mocking Qwill.   
  
Jesper started out again, and they came to the place Wrex had seen the humans. By now it was dark, and the humans couldn't see. But the raptors, they could see as if it were noon. They ducked and weaved in the trees to get better looking spots. Zanerkand was actually perched on a low hanging branch.  
  
A few minutes later, a male human stepped out of the human-made-caves they had scattered over the clearing by the river. He stepped around the corner and the raptors could hear something being unzipped, then the steady trickle of water. The human was going to the bathroom.   
  
There was a sound of zipping, and the male went back into his cave. The raptors looked at each other unsurely. Only Jesper knew the threat of these two-legged animals. He searched for anything that was familiar... A cage, gun, vehicle, something he could accuse these Humans of before he attacked.  
  
There, a gun. A gun mounted on a little land rover. How Jesper knew thins was beyond him. He waved his tai in the air and hopped out into the clearing.  
  
That was the signal. The raptors were going to attack. 


	6. Flight of the Raptor

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Flight of the Raptor  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jesper stalked out of hideing. He tipped his head and watched as the other raptors of his pack followed him. He noted all who were behind him. There was Zanerkand, Chasidy, Chanhassen, Elsa, Salmanca, Qwill, Loria, Wrex, Jay, Zomba, and Soria. Jesper needed to make sure they were all there before they started the attack. Human beasts could be cunning, but not as cunning as raptors.  
  
In the tents, men were sleeping. In the tent farthest from the group was a young girl. She was with her brother. They were both of Hispanic origin, but spoke English. They had been caught as stowaways on the ship. The girl was Haily and the boy was Jamie. They became frightened when they heard the snarling raptors and had fled into the surrounding woods.  
  
Jesper ignored the two young Humans he saw running from the far cave. His attention was focused on the caves in front of him. He leaped and slashed easily through the fabric. The tent fell apart before him, and he landed among two men. They screamed, but where shortly cut off. With two quick, crushing bites, both were dead.  
  
Zanerkand and Elsa formed a barricade for the men who tried to escape the tent in front of them. The men would run out and then Zanerkand would snap at them, forcing them back in. Finally, Elsa pounced and slashed the tent in two with her razor sharp hind claw. Zanerkand joined her in killing the two men.  
  
By this time, the men were abandoning their tents to the twelve raptors storming their sleeping grounds. They were regrouping at the ship. Only thirty men out of fifty three made it back to the ship. By then, the raptors were slashing through the tents to find nothing.   
  
The captain pointed to the raptors. He had no idea what they were. He thought they were some sort of demon birds. He ran up and down the ship's gallows, bellowing orders to his crews men in Spanish. He sounded like a drill sergeant, and his men didn't obey at the first word.  
  
"Shoot the Demons!" he bellowed. "Start the ship! Get 'er out 'o 'ere!"  
  
"Sir, what are they?"  
  
"Who cares? Shoot 'em an' lets land somewhere else! Now shoot it!"  
  
A single shot went off in the air. One of the raptors dropped. The others charged the ship. They leaped up, snarling and snapping at the men onboard. The ship was already moving back down the river, out of reach of the raptors.  
  
When it was sure that the human beasts were gone, Jesper turned and dashed to the fallen raptor. The others followed him. They circled round the fallen raptor in a curious circle.  
  
Jesper purred softly, nudging the raptor with his snout. It wouldn't wake. He coughed, and the raptor still wouldn't wake. He nudged it one last time. Then he accepted defeat. He had seen death many times before, and this was another. The hole, with the death bringer in it, was nearly the size of the raptors head. Jesper let out a long mournful note that was sweet and sour at the same time. The other raptors followed suit, and the almost-howling symphony of the raptors filled the night sky.  
  
The message was clear as day.   
  
'One of us is dead. Expect no hunts. We are mourning.'  
  
Chanhassen was gone from the raptor pack. Her spirit roamed freely over the invisible boarders of her packs territory, never to return to her dead body. 


	7. Haily and Jamie Meet Jay and Wrex

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Haily and Jamie Meet Jay  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haily shivered as she listened to the mournful note. She looked to her brother. He was scared, and his green eyes showed it. His brown hair was scraggly from running for so long. He blinked and looked at her sourly.  
  
"We're stuck here, no doubt," he sneered.  
  
Haily nodded. She had green eyes and auburn colored hair.  
  
"Stuck with /them/."  
  
"They're Velociraptors, Jamie. Carnivorous, extremely smart. Top predator on the island besides the Rex."  
  
"How do you know that, Haily?"  
  
"I read both of Alan Grant's books. Then I read Ian's. That was what Ian's book was about. The raptors. He drew pictures of them as snarling, drooling, nasty beasts, never capable of compassion or emotion besides killing and dominance. That's not true, judging by what we are seeing here," Haily explained.  
  
"You mean by what we're hearing."  
  
Haily nodded. She listened as the last note of the sad song died into the night. They were sitting under an overhang of a giant Fox Tail palm. They both had dirt streaked faces. They were both scared half to death. They both were afraid of what would happen if the raptors ran across them. They were both only around thirteen years of age.  
  
Jamie rubbed his eyes sleepily. He yawned and laid down on the dirt floor of the overhang. His sister did likewise, and before they knew it, they were asleep.  
  
  
  
Jay and Wrex were sent to find food the next day. None of the raptors dared to eat the human beasts. They looked and smelt unhealthy. Wrex and Jay were still mourning over the loss of Chanhassen, but they were well enough to hunt for the good of the pack.  
  
Wrex was walking on the outside of the clearing where the battle had been the night before. He was wary of the field, and didn't dare step out of the shadow of the wood.   
  
He was surprised when he picked up a scent. It was a human scent, but he sensed something different about it. Not only the fact that there were two, separated by more than a little scent difference, but they smelt different because they were younger smelling.  
  
Jay picked up the scent, too. He turned and angled up a small, newly trodden path. A few minutes passed before he passed a giant Fox Tail palm. After he passed the palm, he quickly lost the scent. He instead picked up the scent of the compys. He snorted, then turned back along the path. As he went by the Fox Tail palm, he picked up the scent again.   
  
Intrigued, Jay walked back to the compy scent. He lost the human beast scent as soon as he hit the Compy patch. He walked back to the Fox Tail palm and picked the scent back up. His highly sensitive nose picked up the scent of Human beasts. He bent down and snuffled around on the ground. The leaves and dirt smelt of Human beasts. The overhang was, however, empty.  
  
Jay stood back up. He scratched his head with his three clawed hand and looked around. It was a strangely, disturbingly human gesture.  
  
Wrex came up to him and snorted at the Human beast smell. He walked further, and he only smelt the Compys. He was as intrigued as Jay had been. He walked back to Jay and picked the scent back up. In seconds, he leaped up the small ditch and was hot on the trail of the Human beasts.  
  
Jay was following behind. He was flitting through the trees, trying to find a straight path in this rarely trodden stretch of the forest. There was only his brother's scent and the Human beast's scent to go by.  
  
When Wrex stopped, Jay went ahead. The scent was stronger, as if the Human beasts had just been here. Jay sniffed a wet patch of grass and jerked his head back in surprise, snorting, shaking his head, and chewing on air. They were definitely getting closer.  
  
Jay continued on the trail. He soon came to a branch of their stream. He followed the scent west, for that was the way it flowed. He soon stopped, and Wrex didn't knock into him.   
  
There, in the shade of an ancient Elephant Ear tree, two /young/ Human beasts sat, drinking water from their hands. The female Human beast was splashing water over her feet, the male Human beast was drinking every last drop.  
  
Jay quietly and stealthily walked out into the clearing. When the Human beasts looked up, their faces showed no fear, no panic, just dull acceptance. Jay cocked his head to the side and snorted. He was confused. Why hadn't they ran, and let him give a chase that would surely end in their deaths?  
  
To his surprise, the female Human beast snorted back at him. His nose twitched, and he cocked his head to the other side. He made a purring sound, and was surprised again that the female Human beast made the same noise back at him, plus a snort and a coughing sound.  
  
Wrex stepped out behind his brother. He was curious as to why the Human beasts hadn't fled. He cocked his head and purred. His brother purred back, then snorted irritably. He took a step forward and snarled. Wrex cocked his head and looked at the Human beasts. They weren't showing any even remote signs of fear. This confused the big predator.  
  
Jay on the other hand, was quite fed up with the Human beasts' game. He took another menacing step forward and stopped in his tracks as the female Human beast made the raptor call for help.  
  
There was much head cocking done by Wrex and Jay before they decided to leave the Human beasts alone. They turned to leave, but they were stopped by a familiar sound. There was a short sweet and sour note. The mourning note. A note known by all raptors and other beasts on the island. But to hear it from a Human beast, who was supposedly only capable of screaming, was the strangest thing Jay and Wrex had ever heard.  
  
The two raptors turned around and stride back to the two young Human beasts. Jay walked right up to the female Human beast and nudged her with his snout. She showed no signs of fear. Jay went on to the male Human beast. He nudged him with his snout, and still no signs of fear.  
  
Jay backed up and snorted. He made a quick jerk of his head to the path he and Wrex had made, then looked at the Human beasts. They didn't seem to get the point. Jay walked back over to them and, amazingly rather gently, grabbed the male's shirt collar and pulled him to his feet. The female Human beast was smart, and got up along with her brother.  
  
Brother. A word that the two raptors actually understood.  
  
Jay pushed the male Human beast with his head, trying to tell him to get moving. The Human beast took a few wobbly steps, then was walking along at a slower pace than the raptors. Finally, Wrex was fed up with how slow the Human beasts were going, and he snapped in irradiance. Almost immediately, the two Human beasts sped up, going into a mild run.  
  
Jay and Wrex conversed softly. In their language, no one could understand. It was a series of clicks, purrs, coughs, snorts, and head movements.   
  
And so, the Human beasts were accepted into the raptor pack by two of the juveniles as a replacement for the late Chanhassen. But would Jesper go for it? 


	8. The Pack's Decision

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Pack's Decision  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jesper sounded the alarm long before Jay and Wrex had gotten back. He had smelt the Humans from nearing a mile away. When Jay and Wrex got to the clearing, Jesper cocked his head at the two Humans. He walked, no, more /stalked/ over near the two humans. From a safe distance of ten feet, he basically yelled at Jay.  
  
That went on for minutes. The two Humans, Haily and Jamie, were being watched like hawks with the rest of the pack. It was making them uneasy. Haily shifted from foot to foot while Jamie fidgeted with his fingers.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Jesper and Jay reached an agreement. The Human beasts could stay. Jesper strolled over to the Humans and stood tall, challenging them. They sunk to their haunches, and Jesper was satisfied. He un-sounded the alarm, and all of the raptors went back to their regular ordeals.  
  
Haily and Jamie sat down on the outside of the half moon clearing. They watched the pack activity with little interest. Jamie looked to his younger sister. He smiled slightly.  
  
"How did you know that the raptors would do that?"  
  
"Ian and Alan."  
  
"Are they your role models now?"  
  
"No. I'm my role model. I achieved what they thought was impossible. We became part of their pack."  
  
"Sounds suspicious to me."  
  
"Don't worry, Jamie. We'll be fine. The two that found us seemed to have taken a certain liking to you and I."  
  
"And you think that's going to help?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I do. The younger raptors have a larger role in the pack, like wolves. A raptor lives for its youngsters."  
  
Jamie shrugged. "Whatever. Just teach me how to make those raptor sounds. I might need them soon, you know."  
  
Haily nodded. The next few days of their time in the pack were spent this way. They sat on the outskirts and Haily taught her brother 'raptor.' Five days after they were landed in the pack, an amazing thing happened. The raptors all got up and started off at a pace slow enough for the kids to follow.   
  
Haily could tell they were embarking on some sort of incredible journey, and only time would tell if she were right. 


	9. Raptor Nest

I'm glad someone likes my story. ^_^  
Well, the Raptor names are a little confusing. I even forgot a Raptor in the story, and its on the guide. Its a glich. If you can name the Raptor I forgot, I'll, uh, I dont really know what I'll do. So here ya go. Read this. I have one third of the next chapter done. ^_^\  
Arc Angel Signing out  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Nesting Site  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The raptors walked north from their cave. They walked single file, and the Human beasts were in the middle. Though they did slow them down by an hour or so, Jesper didn't seem to mind. The raptors did as their leader did, not caring about how slow they were going.  
  
They passed a large clearing with some apatasaours. The raptors paid them no attention. The big, dumb animals just watched the procession of raptors as they migrated to their annual nesting site.  
  
They were swallowed by the woods again. Here, the trees grew closer together than the woods around the cave. They were also more ancient. The trees suddenly thinned at an invisible line and grew younger. Then, they disappeared altogether.   
  
There was a clearing up ahead. In it, a heard of Tric's were grazing. There were two fighting Trics. They barreled forward, and met each other in a head on collision of nearly five tons a peace and nearly three feet of horn. On this clearing, the raptors tread carefully. A Tric wouldn't hesitate to attack a passing raptor.  
  
Haily and Jamie watched the Trics in amazement. They had never seen anything like them in their lives. The only place that they had seen dinosaurs were at the museum and the movies. Haily found it mildly interesting that Dr. Malcolm's theory of the Trics was wrong. Dr Grants theory was wrong too. The two fighting Trics were of different sexes. A male and a female where fighting for dominance over the herd. Both types of Trics dominated the herd at different times.  
  
The raptors made it to the other side of the clearing safely. They continued on until they reached the next river. They angled and followed it up until they hit a stream. Only about half a mile up the stream, they came to the nesting site. On the other side of the stream, there was an overhang of branches forming a protective umbrella above the stream bank. On the sides of the bank, there were cat tails growing. The weeds were dense on the other side. The stream here was at least three feet deep for a half mile stretch.   
  
The raptors split their single line formation and foraged their way through the stream. It was almost twelve feet wide. There were sprays of water as the raptors dashed through. Always the one to show off, Wrex jumped across the stream. Jay tried to follow him, but when he reached the other side, Wrex pushed him back, and he fell into the water, but not before he tripped Wrex. The two juvenile raptors splashed down into the stream. They got their elders wet, and managed to get on the bad side of Zanerkand for the day.  
  
Haily and Jamie laughed softly at the raptors antics. They carefully waded across the stream in the shallowest place possible. They walked over to the roots of an ancient tree that didn't survive anywhere anymore. They sat down and watched the packs activities.  
  
Zanerkand and Zomba were standing near the edge of the so marked nesting site. They were obviously watching for any other dinosaurs that would threaten the nest. It was Zomba's first time on the job. He was paying more attention to the activity among the pack than the boarder. Zanerkand saw this and snapped irritably at him. Zomba quickly straightened his act.  
  
Wrex and Jay were standing on the sidelines, having never been to the nest site himself. The raptors only made a pack trip to the nesting site when there was something wrong at the cave. That hadn't happened since Wrex was a hatchling.  
  
Loria and Soria were paying close attention as Chasidy showed them how to make a nest. Chasidy was pushing all of the mud from the bank into a mound. When the mound was about two feet high, Chasidy dug her snout into the middle and clawed at the inside, hollowing it out. All that was left was a mound with sphere shaped hole in the middle. The walls were tall, to prevent the eggs from rolling out.  
  
Loria and Soria bobbed their heads and started their own nests. Theirs didn't turn out with the beauty of Chasidy's, but they would do. Then, following the example of the older raptor, Loria and Soria packed leaves and twigs around the outside of the nests. On the inside, they lined it with grasses.  
  
Elsa created a masterpiece out of the mud. She packed it as the others had. Sal was not making a nest because she was a hunting raptor, not a nesting raptor.   
  
Jesper monitored pack activity with Qwill. The most important thing was that the raptors were doing well on their nests.  
  
Haily frowned. "Wait.... How do we prove all of this?"  
  
Jamie shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
"We should go back to the camp and get the paper and pencils," Haily said.  
  
"We can't do that! There are monstrosities out there!"  
  
"Please?" Haily asked, tilting her head and giving her brother the puppy dog face.  
  
"Alright, but we can't be seen by any other dinosaurs."  
  
Haily smiled. It was a stupid smile, but it was a smile.  
  
Then, Haily and Jamie left. None of the raptors seemed to mind. The kids crossed the stream and walked downstream on the other side. They went back through the same way that they had come.   
  
Haily and Jamie were about to go into the final home stretch of the journey when two unknown dinosaurs leaped out of the bushes. They looked like raptors, but they were bigger, and had gray stripes with a spear- shaped tail. They looked just as deadly as the raptors, possibly even more deadly.  
  
The one on the left snarled and tilted its head. The one on the right snapped back. There was only a mutual agreement between the two.  
  
"Herrasaurus," Haily said under her breath.  
  
"Dangerous?"   
  
"Very."  
  
As if on cue, the Herra leaped forward, about to knock Haily to the ground. There was a snarl, a yelp, and the Herra was laying on the floor by Haily's feet, twitching, blood seeping into the forest floor from a slash that traced the length of its belly. Haily made a face and so did Jamie. When they looked to their left, there was Zanerkand. The raptor had followed them from the nesting site.  
  
The other Herra took a cautious step back. It tilted its head, snarled, and turned to run. Before it got far, Zanerkand was already on top of it, slashing at its unprotected back. Somehow, the Herra shook Zanerkand off and he landed on his feet. The Herra was bleeding from numerous spots, and it was staggering around. In a final sigh, it flopped over. It twitched twice, and it was dead.  
  
"Brutal," Jamie complimented the raptor.  
  
Haily looked like she had just discovered the earth's most protected secret. "The raptor killed the Herra because the Herra is a pack animal that likes to raid nests, even though its better at hunting. The Herra could smell the nesting site on us, and that would be all it needed to point it in the right direction. Don't you see? We're making history here!" she said happily.  
  
Zanerkand snorted at the comment. He didn't seem to understand what the two burden- Humans were talking about, even though they were on the right track. He walked in front of the two Humans and lead them to the clearing, clearly able to sense where they wanted to go. He watched them as they entered the last standing cave. They were in there for about three or four minutes before they came back out. Haily was holding a bag and Jamie was holding a small shoe box. They walked back to Zanerkand and Haily made a slight purring sound.  
  
Zanerkand shook his head and spun around, leaving the clearing to lead the Humans back to the nesting site.  
  
Haily leaned over to talk to Jamie. "You remember the island that the government leased to that American buyer?"  
  
Jamie nodded. "What about it?"  
  
"Did you hear the men on the ship talking?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Well, I overheard them saying they were working for a man named Jacob Marly. Now, I didn't catch the whole thing, but they said something about Jurassic Park. Remember that issue?"  
  
Jamie grinned and nodded. As the two of them kept walking, sometimes jogging, behind Zanerkand, they Haily was explaining what she had heard in great detail.  
  
"Well, they said the island they owned was a fabulous resort. I managed to see the over view of the island, and I saw that it looked like Jurassic Park had, but the Visitors center was on the right of the island, and the exhibits were on the left, naturally electrified. The only problem, I heard the men say, was that they had no dinosaurs. They were, however, scouting the areas for the remains of the Jurassic Park dinosaurs. While doing so, they managed to stumble upon this island. Did you know this has been here ever since Isla Nublar? Anyhow, when InGen found out, they set up facilities on the island and started raising dinosaurs here. Now there was three islands with dinosaurs. InGen couldn't handle that, so they made a notion to shut this island down, considering the were operating it illegally. Before they could bail, the dinosaurs got out and all of the workers were killed. Only one made it out alive, and that's how everyone knew this."  
  
"Now for the grand question. How did YOU know this?"  
  
"I told you. I heard it from the crews men."  
  
"So you mean they were hear because they wanted to /harvest/ the dinos?"  
  
"Yes. In a way, yes."  
  
Jamie whistled. Zanerkand looked back. Jamie smiled wide and put his hand behind his head.  
  
The rest of the trip was silent. Zanerkand lead Haily and Jamie back to the nesting site in a quiet protest. He was almost fed up with the Humans, but he liked them all the same. 


	10. The Eggs Hatch

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
Baby Hatchlings  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
/Two Months Later, at the Nesting Site/  
Haily and Jamie had spent the last two months on 'babysitting' duty. The adult Raptors would leave and go to hunt while they left -and trusted- Jamie and Haily to watch the eggs with Zomba, Wrex, and Jay. This showed that the pack trusted the two Humans.  
  
Haily was sitting with her back against Jay's belly. Though the Humans both knew the Raptors names, Haily had affectionately nicknamed Jay 'Teddy' from his rough appearance but soft disposition. Wrex and Zomba were basking in the early afternoon sun, waiting for the other raptors to hurry with the spoils from the hunt. Jamie was sitting next to the stream, throwing pebbles and watching them skip across the water.  
  
"Hey, Jamie?" Haily called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When do you think the eggs are going to hatch?"  
  
I don't know. I'm not the dino expert," Jamie said, but their conversation was cut short by an agitated growl from Wrex. Wrex stood up and walked to the nest. He sniffed the eggs and purred softly. Haily got up.  
  
"Jamie, I think the eggs are going to hatch!" she exclaimed, watching Wrex push leaves off of the top of the eggs.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Come and look!"  
  
Jamie walked over from the bank. He watched in total amazement as a tiny crack formed in the shell. Minutes later, a little raptorling snout stuck out of the egg.  
  
Jamie and Haily watched, amazed, as the babies cracked their way through the eggs.  
/MEANWHILE/  
The raptors were separated from each other. Three on each side of the clearing, with the exception of Chasidy and Soria at the ends, ready to charge into the heard of Pachys. With a signal from Jesper, Chasidy fled into the open at her top speed, followed shortly after by Soria. The combination startled the dome-skulled dinosaurs and they forgot their aggressive nature to head for the hills, so to speak.  
  
Right away, Chasidy and Soria singled one pachy out. Then it was Jesper's work from there. He leaped through the air and landed gracefully next to the pachy. Before it had time to move, Jesper latched onto its neck and dragged the struggling, four foot beast to the ground. Elsa leapt forward and slashed the pachy's belly, spilling its pale intestines. All the noise made the other pachys flee from the clearing instead of helping their fallen comrade. As the Pachy was still struggling to get free from Jesper's grip, with its intestines on the ground, the Raptors ripped large chunks of bloody meat from the Pachy's hide. In minutes, the Pachy's struggles grew weaker, and the Raptors were eating, all but Jesper. He still had a firm grip on the pachy because, even though it had suffered great damage, it could still disable one of his pack members to the point of death.  
  
The way to kill their prey may seem brutal, but it was their only way to survive out in the wild. Eat or be eaten.  
  
Finally, the pachy's struggles ceased all together. Jesper let go and tore a large chunk of meat from the pachy's shoulder. He was about to gulp it down when he froze. The chunk of meat fell from his grasp. The other raptors all went rigid, also.   
  
The reason?  
  
There, on the other side of the clearing, stood the male T-Rex. Thirty feet long, almost as tall as a gas station, and full of muscle, nearing twenty tons. It was just standing there, turning its head this way and that. Though its sight was great, it couldn't see long distances. Almost a fourth of a mile was a long distance, even for the burly beast who was named "Giant Tyrant Lizard." Then, with an ear shattering roar, the rex charged forward. It had smelled the raptors and the carcass. It barreled the fourth mile as if it were the fifty yard dash. It was only a long distance to see across. The rex stopped only ten yards from the raptors, hovering over them menacingly.  
  
The raptors stayed their ground, hissing and spitting like cats. Jesper even got the nerve to hop four feet closer to the jaws of death and challenge the scavenger. The rex leaned down, its jaw nearly touching the ground, and roared another ear-shattering roar. Jesper took a few steps back, mostly because of the wind pressure from the beast's roar.  
  
Chasidy retaliated on the rex by coughing and squawking, making the beast angry. The rex took a thunderous step towards the raptors, and they still stayed their ground. The rex snarled, advancing again, more meaningfully. This time, the raptors broke their formation, dashing out of the way. Some of them carried chunks of meat from the pachy in their jaws.  
  
The rex shook his burly body, and all the muscles moved slightly, like a ripple. Then, he roared in his victory and snatched up the pachy. He threw it up into the air and caught it before it dropped, gulping it down in a single, viscous smack of his jaws.  
  
Jesper stopped at the edge of the clearing. He snorted and shook his head. A hunt gone to waste. He suddenly went rigid again. He sniffed the wind slightly, but he didn't need to sniff twice to know that there were humans on the island again. He snorted, coughed, and jerked his head back to the nest urgently. The other raptors understood fully. They took off at a fast gait to the nesting site.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
I dont know how this chapter really was. I guess it was a little bad, a little good. Try to tell me! I tried to add the Rex in, but I didn't sucsess in much more than making it look like a scavenger.... Ah well! Thats probly what it was anyhow! 


	11. Humans retaliate

The Human's Retaliate  
/by the nesting site/  
  
Jamie and Haily had left to look for insects off in the forests. The babies were hungry, and they were going to attract the wrong kind of attention by their impudent squawks. They left Jay, Wrex, and Zomba to guard the nest.  
  
Wrex and Zomba were watching the baby raptors. So far, twelve had hatched. This was a significant amount, considering one out of three would survive. Each of the small raptorlings were covered in a fine layer of downy feathers, giving them a chicken like appearance.  
  
Jay took one last drink of cool stream water before stepping onto the bank. He shook his whole body, water flying everywhere. He stretched casually and yawned. A shiver went through his whole body as a dart hit him in the hip. He snarled and tried to grab the end of the dart, but he was feeling drowsy. He stumbled to the right, and fell onto his side. He tried to get up, but he was too drugged from the dart.  
  
Wrex stood up to look at Jay. He yelped as a dart came from the other side of the stream and hit him in the chest. He snarled and snapped the dart to the tip. The dart was followed by another, which planted itself deep in Wrex's neck. He was down in seconds.  
  
Zomba stayed sitting. He watched the other side of the river. Whatever was there was downwind and blind. Zomba only just blended with the grasses. He was watching, when out of the trees came a dart. It hit Zomba in the shoulder, and he yelped, jumping up. The second dart came after, hitting his hip. He was down, on his side.  
  
Five humans stepped out of the trees. There was a tall, burly man with dark eyes and dark hair, a blue eyed blonde, and Hispanic origin triplets. They forged through the stream and made it to the other side.   
  
The taller man grabbed a walkie talkie out of his belt. "Lege? Lege, its Farly come in."  
  
"Lege here. Whets your position and status, Farly?"  
  
"Three raptors down, twelve hatchlings. More pack members, these are all male."  
  
"Mr. Marly's going to be happy to hear he doesn't have to research these bastards," Lege snorted.  
  
"Contact him, and tell him we have at least fourteen new raptors."  
  
"Alright, sir."  
  
Farly turned his walkie talkie off. He turned to the blonde man. "Grab the raptors," he commanded.  
  
"Who? Me? The big ones?"  
  
"The hatchlings, Chris."  
  
Chris nodded bleakly and took a box from his pack. He unfolded it and carried it to the nesting site. He was reaching down into the nest when one of the babies leapt up and landed on his chest. It scratched at him with its tiny claws and managed to give him a bloody face. Nonetheless, Chris somehow got all twelve of the hatchlings into the box.  
  
Farly nodded. "Now you three, Guritize brothers, get the big ones," he commanded.  
  
The three brothers nodded gravely. They were of strong build, and the seventy five pound raptors were nothing to them. There was a slight where, and a jeep pulled up to the men. "Put the adults in these, but be careful," Lege said, pointing to metal bar cages in the back.  
  
Jamie and Haily suddenly burst into the clearing. When they saw what had happened, they were enraged. Haily ran up to Jay, in the mans arms, and rubbed the raptors face in attempts to wake him up. She grabbed the dart out of Jays leg and threw it to the ground angrily."What did you do to them?!" she yelled shrilly.  
  
"Please step away, ma'am, these are highly dangerous creatures," Farly advised.  
  
"Dangerous?! They are not 'dangerous!'" Haily shrieked. "I've lived with the for five months! They are not dangerous!"  
  
"Who are they?" Farly asked Lege.  
  
Lege shook his head. "Survivors?"  
  
"No... But oh well. Lets get out of here. Chris, get the kids."  
  
Chris walked up to Jamie and swung the butt of his riffle at him. Jamie crumpled in a heap. Before Chris could hit Haily, she uttered an un-humanly chirruping accompanied by a cough. Chris took a step back, looking confused.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Hurry! That's a call for help! The rest of the pack will be here soon!" one of the brothers said urgently.  
  
Chris looked apologetically at Haily. His face was bleeding freely, and most of his face was covered in the hot, sticky, liquid. Even so, Haily could swear she saw pity in his eyes before she fell to the ground. Chris bent down, put his arms under the girls tiny frame, and lifted her off the ground. She felt as light as a feather, and was nearly skin and bones.  
  
You see, Haily and Jamie had been living off o wild fruit and bugs, along with the occasional strip of raw meat from the generous raptors.  
  
The men piled into the jeep, taking everything from the nesting site with them.  
/MEANWHILE/  
  
Jesper flitted through the trees effortlessly. His pack followed after him. He was nearly to the nesting site when he heard a strange sound. He concentrated long enough to hear the whirr of a motor. He stood straight up, on his back legs. His threw his head up and down as he called the other raptors to him with a raspy cough.  
  
Chasidy, Sal, Soria, Loria, Qwill, Zanerkand, and Elsa fell in place, lining up in a circle around Jesper. Only minutes after they were all staying still, listening, they heard it. A rather strange call for help. Jesper was sure right away it was Haily.  
  
Then, as soon as they had stopped, the raptors were fitting through the trees back to their nesting site. When they got there, it was too late. The eggs, the Raptors, and the humans were all gone. Jesper franticly searched for traces of the eggs. The other raptors sniffed around for any scents that would tell them where the others were.  
  
Finally, Qwill stood up full and coughed to get the attention of the other raptors. They looked up from what they were doing as Qwill nosed the ground. Jesper walked over to him and sniffed the ground where Qwill was getting worked up. There was a splatter of blood, near the nests. Jesper instantly knew it was from a human, but he couldn't tell if it was the human invaders, or Haily and Jamie. He walked to where the blood seemed to stop and noticed the strong smell of more humans.  
  
He purred, to tell the pack to quiet down and follow him. They did just that, following close behind their leader. They followed the smell of a motor for the longest time before Jesper stopped. He looked ahead to the opening of the river. There was a cage, and inside was the young raptors.   
  
Without hesitation, Jesper dashed into the clearing. He just managed to dodge a dart aimed for him before he skipped back into the tree line. For the other raptors, however, it wasn't so lucky. Qwill had cautiously stepped out of the trees, and had a dart planted in his shoulder. He yelped and tried to pull it out, but was unsucsessful.  
  
Sal and Loria flitted up to Qwill as the older raptor fell in a twitching heap. Sal nosed the raptor, but Qwill didn't move. There was a soft whirr and two darts found their mark. Loria and Sal were down in a matter of moments.  
  
The other raptors were all hit somehow or other. The only one left was Jesper. He watched the clearing for the humans, for that was from what he knew the darts came from. When he saw three humans walk out, he dashed into the clearing and to the cage. He was so quick, the humans hadn't seen him. But when he was snarling at the bars on the cage, the humans aimed their guns and shot.  
  
Once, twice, three times.  
  
Jesper wasn't going to give in to the feeling of sleepiness. He continued to gnaw at the bars, but he was becoming slow and sluggish. He finally gave in and fell onto his side in a deep tranquilized sleep. The humans quickly ran to the downed raptors and loaded them into cages on the back of three jeeps.  
  
The humans had cleared Jesper's pack from the island.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well well well. If you don't like my story, its not my fault. I'm only 14, so don't shoot me over some mistakes. My computer's keyboard is sticky, so if there is a few mistakes, blame the board, not me. I consider the first few reveiws to be rather flames because I cant help if there is a few mistakes. Do I look like an editor to you? Well, I just have to clarify that I do this in my spare time and I really cant keep all the spelling errors out. Please, dont stop reading after this, but take time to remember that I am but an eighth grader, and yes my teachers teach us that words ending in Y = ie. so dont so that to me. I'm trying to keep up to the popular demand of my story by my friends who hate to reveiw because they just tell me what they think via school. Sorry if theres a spelling mistake.  
Dont hurt me. 


End file.
